


Con After Hours

by animehead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can officially scratch ‘Getting a handjob in a pool at an anime convention’ off his list of things to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con After Hours

The hallways are mostly empty now and you feel like you can finally breathe without being assaulted by the typical stench of overexcitement and lack of soap and water. The videogame room is still open, but there’s no way in fucking hell you’re going in there, no matter how much John begs you to. 

It fucking  _stinks_. 

John’s pouting even as you approach the entrance to the pool and hold open the glass door for him. His pout goes from a glare as he walks past you, dark eyebrows narrowed, vibrant blue eyes warning you that he’ll keep this up all night until he gets his way. 

Luckily, you have a way to fix that. 

John doesn’t say anything to you as he sets his towel down on one of those ugly, plastic, lawn chairs that surround the outer edge of the pool. There’s still a bit of blue paint wrapped around his arm from his earlier cosplay. The two of you scrubbed that shit off for what felt like forever, but still managed to miss a few spots. 

You smirk when you think about John parading around in that red cape and a pair of your Bro’s glasses that he only wears for cosplay purposes. John isn’t anywhere near as buff as Bro, but you’re starting to think that if he stays at that part time gig much longer, he’ll get there. Construction work has a way of building your muscles whether you want it to or not. 

Maybe you should get a job in construction. 

John still doesn’t say a word to you, even as he takes off his glasses and sits them on top of the towel. Afterward, he turns his back to you and walks over toward the pool. You hear the gentle sway of water with each descending step he takes. 

You place your own towel next to his along with the keycard and follow John into the water. He has his back against the pool wall and his arms are folded across his chest. You walk up to him, your hands gliding back and forth beneath the water. It’s heated, which is nice, and caressing your lower back with each step you take closer to your best bro. 

“I told you, you could go if you wanted—”

John splashes water in your face before you can finish your sentence. He laughs when you have to spit water out of your mouth, the taste of chlorine and who knows what else lingers, but you try your best to ignore it. 

It’s your turn not to speak, but you do continue to make your way closer to him, the water gently splashing and splaying as your legs glide along the pool’s surface. When you reach him, he open his mouth, probably to taunt you, but you lean in and press your lips against his. 

You feel his teeth digging into your lip, not enough to cause any pain, but enough to tell you that he’s still annoyed that you’re both not in the game room, slowing dying from the stench of sweaty, hardcore, gamers. 

The biting turns to sucking when you slip your hand inside his swimming trunks and wrap your fingers around his cock. 

“You gotta’ keep a lookout,” you say. It feels weird to be jerking him off like this. The water’s resistance makes things interesting and the back and forth motion of your elbow is causing all sorts for splashes and ripples. 

“C-Can’t see,” he gasps out. 

Oh, that’s right. He’s not wearing his glasses. 

_Oh well._

“Sucks for you,” you say and continue to stroke him, the water causing a suction around your fist that must feel incredible because he’s thrusting his hips forward, fucking your palm as if it were you ass. 

_Fuck, do you wish it was._

“S-Someone’s coming,” he says and then moans, his hand reaching up to grip your bicep. 

“Hopefully, that someone’s you, Egbert.”

“N-No,” he stammers. “I can see something, someone…” He gasps and sucks in his bottom lip. “…at the door.”

“Better hurry up,” you say. 

He curses and thrusts even harder and tilts his head so that he can latch his teeth onto your neck, biting, kissing, and licking away droplets of cooling water. He trails his tongue along your neck and you attempt to inch away. He knows you have a sensitive spot there and you know that he won’t stop until he finds it. 

It takes all of three seconds before you gasp and whisper his name, attempting once again to pull away from him, but he attacks that spot, biting down and sucking hard until you can’t do anything but whimper and jerk violently against him, your hand still gripping his cock, tight and rigid from your inability to handle how well he knows your body. 

He cums a second later, you don’t feel it, and your eyes are closed, so you certainly don’t see it, but John has a variety of moans and that one is definitely reserved for orgasms. 

“Shit,” you groan when he pulls away. You can feel his cock slowly going flaccid between your fingers. 

“Oh, hey! You’re those guys from before, right?”

You’re proud of yourself from not jumping at the sound of a girl’s voice from somewhere behind you. 

“Your cosplay was great.”

“Thanks,” John says and when you look up at him he’s all smiles and twinkling blue eyes and looks nothing like he’s just gotten a handjob in a hotel pool. He gently shakes your hand off his cock and then discreetly slips it back into his swimming trunks. “I think I’m gonna’a go to the game room after all, ‘kay, Dave?”

_You can’t do anything but nod._

John starts to walk away from you, sloshing through the water and toward those three giant steps. “See you later,” the girl says and you hear her making her way into the water. You want to follow behind John, to demand that he wait for you, but you can’t. 

_You’re sure your dick has never been this hard in your life._

If you get out, you know damn well the girl is going to notice it and you’re not willing to risk it. 

Next time, you’ll just go to the fucking game room. 


End file.
